Episode 6 (Season 2, NEW)
"Go! Occult Research Club!" is the sixth episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on August 11, 2013. It is also the last episode of the Excalibur of the Moonlit Schoolyard arc. Summary Issei transfers his boosted powers to Rias, who then proceeds to attack Kokabiel but to no avail. Akeno then also tries to attack Kokabiel but fails to deal much damage as well. Realizing Akeno is the daughter of the Fallen Angel leader Baraqiel, Kokabiel makes fun of Rias, claiming that she has the same habit of taking in weird people much like her brother. Angered by Kokabiel's insults, Issei decides to fight Kokabiel himself, causing Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko to fight Kokabiel in order to buy time for Issei to boost his powers. However, despite the combined effort of all three, they still can't manage to inflict any significant damage on Kokabiel. Kokabiel then proceeds to reveal that during the Great War of the past, both God and the four original Satans have passed away, much to the surprise of everyone present, especially Asia and Xenovia, who were shocked by the revelation. Despite so, Issei strongly states his dream of becoming a Harem King, and along with Rias' incentive, Issei manages to rekindle his friends' fighting spirit by attacking Kokabiel. However, before the fight could continue, the barrier field surrounding the school ground is destroyed as a new figure descends from the sky. Naming himself as the White Dragon Emperor Albion, the newcomer then proceeds to defeat Kokabiel, tearing off his wings before negating the self-destruct spell that was previously cast on the school. He then collects Kokabiel and Freed from the school ground, and leaves with them in order to make them, especially Kokabiel answer for their crimes. Glad that the battle is over, Sona and her team proceed to fix up the school while Kiba, having truly managed to get over his past with the help of his friends, swears fealty to Rias once more, vowing to serve her alongside her other servants. The next day, both Issei and Asia are surprised to see Xenovia appearing in the Occult Research Club, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. Xenovia, reveals that after learning about God's death, she reincarnated into a Devil as Rias' Knight and apologizes to Asia for her earlier rude remarks about the latter's past. Issei is later seen playing a video game with his client, who, at the episode's end, reveals himself as the Fallen Angel's Governor, Azazel, much to Issei's surprise. Stats Original airdate: August 11, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Kokabiel: '''Why fight so hard for a group of losers who don't even know that they've lost their master? '''Xenovia Quarta: What? Rias Gremory: 'Mind clarifying? '''Xenovia Quarta: '''Kokabiel, tell me what "lost their master" supposed to mean? '''Kokabiel: '''Whoops, that just slipped right out. '''Xenovia Quarta: '''Answer my question now! ''(Kokabiel begins to laugh hysterically) 'Kokabiel: '''I guess I am trying to start a war. There's no point in hiding it any longer, I might as well tell you the brutal truth. Heh, heh, heh, heh. In the previous 3-Way War, God was actually killed along with the Four Great Devil Kings! ''(everybody was greatly shocked from hearing this) '''Xenovia Quarta: '''No way! God's dead? '''Rias Gremory: '''He's what? God has been dead!? How is that possible? You're lying! I've never heard anything about that! '''Kokabiel: '''Back then, the Devils lost all their Kings and most of their High-Level Devils. The Angels and the Fallen Angels lost almost everyone, except for their leaders. Pure Angels could not increase their numbers, and purebred Devils are just as rare, aren't they? '''Asia Argento: It's not true. It can't be. 'Kokabiel: '''All sides have been ruined to the point where they have to rely on Humans to survive. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, the leaders of the three Factions had to seal away this information. That way the God fearing Humans will keep on fearing. ''(Xenovia falls to her hands and knees with her body shaking uncontrollably in complete and utter shock from what she's hearing) 'Xenovia Quarta: '''Lies! They're lies! It's not true! '''Kokabiel: '''Now try to remember, I couldn't care less about any of that. What drives me crazy is the fact that after God, and those Devil Kings died, IT WAS DECIDED TO STOP THE WAR! WHY WOULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF WINNING?! HOW DARE THEY TRY TO KEEP ME FROM SQUASHING MY ENEMIES JUST WHEN IT WAS GETTING FUN?! WE WOULD HAVE WON! EVEN THAT BASTARD AZAZEL DECLARED THERE WILL NEVER BE ANOTHER WAR! WHAT THE FUCK?!! '''Asia Argento: '''God doesn't exist anymore? Then, where is the love that has been given to us coming from? '''Kokabiel: '''Heh, Michael has been holding his own so far. He's the one who's been keeping the Angels and Humans together in God's stead. '''Xenovia Quarta: '''The Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent? That means, all our prayers... '''Kokabiel: '''As long as the System works, prayers and exorcisms will ensure to a certain extent. I'm sure someone has been listening. ''(Asia faints and Koneko catches her before she falls to the ground) '''Issei Hyoudou: '''Asia. '''Xenovia Quarta: '''It's a natural. A natural reaction. I'm surprised I could still think right now. '''Kokabiel: '''Well, I suppose knowing a number of believers in God has drastically dropped properly doesn't even help anything, does it? But without anyone to manage the balance between good and evil, it's no wonder something contradictory like the Holy-Devil Sword would appear. Which means the war must continue. And I'll keep it going by taking your heads if I have to! Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the anime, Issei is enraged when Kokabiel insults Rias and Akeno, while in the light novels, he doesn't show a reaction and stays silent. #In the light novel, Issei didn't battle Kokabiel directly, while in the anime, Issei manages to punch Kokabiel. #In the light novel, Vali ripped off one of Kokabiel's wings, while in the anime, he ripped off two. #In the light novel, Kokabiel created countless spears of light to fight Vali, while in the anime, he only creates one large spear of light. #In the light novel, Issei and Azazel were playing a racing game, while in the anime, they were playing a fighting game. #In the anime (Blu-ray & DVD), a conversation between Irina and Xenovia occurred at the airport, while in the light novel, the conversation took place off-screen. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media